Steel used for aircraft landing gear structural members is typically a martensitic steel that has been austenitized, quenched, and then tempered. Three commercially available grades of steel often used for aircraft landing gear structural members include two low alloys steels, AISI Grade 4340 steel and Grade 300M steel, and one secondary hardening steel, AerMet 100®.